warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Stars of Destiny
For Moderate Blood & Violence. "Goodbye, Wildheart..." she meowed, her golden pelt glistening in the sunlight. "We'll meet again, Sunstripe. I swear that we will." Wildheart replied, turning away. And little did they know, they would meet again, but only when the time was just right... Stars of Destiny is about magic. If you hate those far-out there fanfics, then don't read this one. This fanfic is about ancient myths, dark leaders and a stone that could change everything. Just telling you now, this fanfic is mostly about Sunfur and Dewclaw of ThunderClan, Midnaclaw of ShadowClan, Braveflash and Appleflower of RiverClan and a wolf... who must not be named. ''' '''Also note that most of these cats were made up by people in my Roleplaying Club. Allegiances ThunderClan Leader: Lovestar, a white she-cat with pale pink eyes. One of her ears was torn in a battle. Deputy: Sunfur, an orange tomcat with jade green eyes. Son of Dewclaw, the previous deputy. Medicine Cat: Lightningnight, a black tomcat with golden eyes. Medicine Cat Apprentice: Scarstripe, a grey tomcat with scars that resemble stripes across his back. Taken from ShadowClan as a kit. Warrior: Pineclaw, a brown tomcat with blue eyes. Warrior: Midnighteyes, a black tomcat with hazel eyes. Warrior: Neverlight, a sleek black tomcat with unnatural blue eyes. Warrior: Amethystflower, a brown she-cat with violet eyes. Warrior: Dogface, a brown tabby she-cat with a scarred face. Warrior: Breezeflight, a black she-cat with green eyes. Warrior: Daedraheart, a grey she-cat with red eyes. Warrior: Rainfur, a grey she-cat with amber eyes. Warrior: Forestheart, a brown tomcat with green eyes. Warrior: Robinsong, an elderly tabby she-cat. Warrior: Leaffur, a tortoiseshell she-cat. Warrior: Icepelt, a grey-blue she-cat with icy blue eyes. Warrior: Firefrost, an orange she-cat with pale blue streaks. Warrior: Darkheart, a black tomcat with jade green eyes. Apprentice: Kestrelpaw, a white tomcat, apprentice of Lovestar. Elder: Dewclaw, an orange she-cat with tan stripes and many, many scars and injuries. ShadowClan Leader: Redstar, a reddish tom with brown eyes. Deputy: Snakefang, a grey she-cat with violet eyes. Medicine Cat: Snowfall, a white she-cat with green eyes. Medicine Cat apprentice: Willowpaw, a golden she-cat with blue eyes. Warrior: Leopardclaw, a large white tomcat with blue eyes. Warrior: Twiliclaw, a scarlet she-cat with black stripes. Warrior: Midnaclaw, a scarlet she-cat with black markings. Warrior: Acefire, a red-brown tomcat with a brown ace on his forehead. Warrior: Sapphireice, a grey she-cat with dazzling blue eyes. Warrior: Beatenpath, a brown she-cat with grey eyes. Warrior: Bullhoof, a black tomcat with green eyes. Warrior: Shadowheart, a brown tomcat with black eyes. Warrior: Sparrowwing, a tortoiseshell she-cat. Warrior: Rubyheart, a red she-cat with white stripes. Warrior: Granitepelt, a black tomcat with green eyes. Warrior: Chillwhisker, a blue-grey tomcat; supposibly the decendant of the evil Bengal Warrior: Flowermoon, a peaceful grey she-cat with a white peace sign on her chest. Queen: Jinxedheart, a black she-cat, mates with Bullhoof. RiverClan Leader: Sunstar, an orange she-cat with darker orange stripes. The eldest and wisest cat in the forest. Deputy: Falconflight, a blue-grey tomcat. Medicine Cat: Jadeflick, a white tomcat with jade green eyes. Medicine Cat apprentice: Storkpaw, a white she-cat. Warrior: Braveflash, a dark brown tomcat with blue eyes. Warrior: Appleflower, a tortoiseshell she-cat. Warrior: Redpelt, an auburn she-cat with radient blue eyes. Warrior: Blackstorm, a black tomcat with golden eyes. Warrior: Goldstream, a golden she-cat with blue eyes. Warrior: Hazelfoot, a hazel and white tomcat with black paws. Warrior: Tenderfoot, a white she-cat. Warrior: Havenclaw, a grey she-cat. Warrior: Thistlechaser, a brown tomcat. WindClan Leader: Crescentstar, a tan she-cat with white paws. Deputy: Grassblade, a grey tomcat with green eyes. Medicine Cat: Cloudedpelt, a grey-white she-cat with grey eyes. Medicine Cat Apprentice: Greypaw, a grey tomcat. Warrior: Shamanclaw, a tabby she-cat with hazel eyes. Warrior: Watersong, a black she-cat with green eyes. Warrior: Bonetail, a white tomcat with green eyes. Warrior: Silverlight, a grey tomcat with wise blue eyes. Warrior: Timefur, a grey she-cat with green eyes. Warrior: Shadowclaw, a black tomcat with silvery eyes. Warrior: Foxfur, an orange tomcat with a white chest and tailtip. Warrior: Northstorm, a white tom with golden eyes. Warrior: Fireflight, a jet black tom with pale blue eyes. Warrior: Lillypad, a black she-cat with white paws, muzzle and chest. Warrior: Furrypelt, a furry tortoiseshell she-cat. Warrior: Stardust, a wise black she-cat with violet eyes. Apprentice: Aurapaw, a brown tomcat with pale red eyes. Mentored by Lillypad. Apprentice: Tigerpelt, a black tomcat, due to confusion was given his warrior name early. Queen: Sparkledeye, a white she-cat. Kit: Amberkit, a young white she-cat. Elder: Needletail, a reddish she-cat with no tail. Elder: Brokenclaw, a brown tomcat with no left front paw. Rogues, Loners and Kittypets Loner: Bolta, a black panther missing one of her front legs. Once served the evil Bengal. Loner: Lido, a fox from the abandoned village of Vixenclaw. Loner: Aiden, a fox from the abandoned village of Vixenclaw. Loner: Utri, one of Bolta's 'kits'. Loner: Exodus, one of Bolta's 'kits'. Rogue: Bloodeye, exiled from ThunderClan when he attempted to kill Dewclaw, the deputy. Kittypet: Minnie, a tabby she-cat. Prologue Two cats, a she-cat and a tomcat padded alongside the lake in silence. "Leopardclaw... I don't think Redstar is feeling well. I don't want to do it. We'll be enemies of WindClan forever." the She-cat said, looking up at the large white tom in the darkness. Leopardclaw let out a soft sigh, and looked up at the sky. "Well, we have no choice in the matter. Redstar's word is law." he said, gazing at the stars. Leopardclaw gasped, and looked over at the she-cat. "Snowfall," he said, trembling with fear, "Look up." Snowfall looked up at the sky, and backed away. The full moon was blood red, penetrating their defenses. Leopardclaw looked back, "We have to go back to camp. Redstar must know about this!" The she-cat snorted. "Mouse-brain! He's at the gathering!" she snapped, before darting back to camp. Leopardclaw gazed at the moon, backing away. Suddenly, he realized a small piece of it, almost too small to see, was falling. Falling towards the lake... falling towards WindClan's territory. Without another word, Leopardclaw ran, as fast as his legs would take him. Chapter One - ThunderClan "How was the gathering last night, Lovestar?" Sunfur asked the leader of ThunderClan happily. Lovestar sighed, and looked at her paws. She and Sunfur had been childhood friends, now they lead ThunderClan together. It hurt her so much to see her deputy with Rainfur... It just hurt. "It was fine. I hope it wasn't too boring here, all alone in camp." she said, half-smiling. Rainfur padded over to Lovestar and Sunfur, her amber eyes glistening in the sunlight. "Sunfur, Icepelt wants you." she said simply, before turning her back on him and padding away. Lovestar looked at her paws, and then at Sunfur. "Go," she said. Sunfur ran over to Icepelt, and looked at his daughter. "What do you need, Icepelt?" he asked, curiously. Icepelt smiled, and took a deep breath. "Could Darkheart and Firefrost go on a patrol with me?" she said, quickly. Sunfur grinned. "You want to bond with your sister and brother, don't you?" he meowed. 'Well, I just want to get out of camp.' Icepelt thought, before nodding. "Alright, then. Just don't take too long." he said, before padding away. Icepelt ran over to Darkheart and Firefrost, and smiled at them. "Dad said we can go!" she meowed cheerfully. Darkheart grinned. He turned away, and began to pad out of camp. "Come on, then. Let's go!" he hissed, picking up his pace. Icepelt, Darkheart and Firefrost stopped at an abandoned cabin, right by the end of ThunderClan territory. "Icepelt, you go back to camp. Firefrost and I have been wanting to check this place out for a while, now." Darkheart said, his jade green eyes glistening with excitement. Icepelt nodded, and turned around, as she padded away, Darkheart and Firefrost entered the nest. A group of cats watched them enter, and smiled. A she-cat, who's pelt was as black as night, jumped down from the rafters. "Good day, Darkheart. Have you decided what the plan shall be?" the she-cat grinned, wrapping her tail around Darkheart. "Yes, we will attack today." Darkheart announced, flicking his tail, "Today I shall become Darkstar, leader of DarkClan!" The cats jumped down, running behind Darkheart and Firefrost as they made their way closer and closer towards the camp... Sunfur awoke, in a field of stars. A cat made her way towards him, and she sat down. "Dewlight... is that you?" he whispered to the cat, his sister. Dewlight nodded, and she sighed. "Sunfur... the night of the sun shall fade into dawn, and dawn shall rule the wind. But not without great pain, as the darkness approaches." Dewlight meowed, before dissappearing completely. Sunfur literally woke up, from the battle cries outside the den. "What's going on?" he yowled to Kestrelpaw, who was curled up in the corner of the den, his eyes wide with fear. "Darkheart! He lead a bunch of nasty rogues into the camp..." he whispered, closing his eyes. Darkheart growled. The attack was failing. The majority of his rogues were dead. "Go!" Firefrost yowled, as a ThunderClanner pounced on her. Darkheart shook his head, and sighed. Without another thought, he ran away, towards the Moonpool. There was no way he was going to contact StarClan, but Darkheart needed a sheltered place to stay the night. And that is how our story begins... Chapter Two - WindClan "That's right," Foxfur meowed, sadly, "The stone, although tiny, struck Crescentstar. She has lost her last life." The medicine cat, Cloudedpelt, stood up. "Where is Grassblade, then?" she asked, looking around for WindClan's deputy. Foxfur sighed. "Grassblade died shortly after Crescentstar. He drowned." "So we're a leaderless clan?" roared Brokenclaw, who was sitting by the elder's den. Suddenly, the smell of ThunderClan took over. Sunfur, the deputy of ThunderClan, was sitting on the Tallrock. "No, I have come from ThunderClan with a message; StarClan wishes I lead WindClan." he meowed, flicking his tail. Stardust's eyes narrowed. "Funny how the ThunderClanners arrive just after the deaths of our Deputy and Leader." she snapped, her violet eyes showing hostility towards Sunfur. "Wait." Cloudedpelt, the Medicine Cat, meowed, padding over to Sunfur, "By any chance, have you had a dream lately?" she meowed calmly. Sunfur looked at his paws. "Yes. 'The night of the sun shall fade into dawn, and dawn shall rule the wind. But not without great pain, as the darkness approaches.'" Sunfur replied, sitting down. Cloudedpelt looked up at the dawn sky. "What did you say your name was?" Sunfur looked at the she-cat, now feeling unsure of himself. "Sunfur." he meowed to her. "Then Sunfur is the rightful leader of WindClan. StarClan has spoken." she meowed, flicking her tail. Watersong growled in hostility, but then backed away. "I'll go with him to the Moonpool." Timefur, a wise old silvery grey she-cat meowed from the back of the crowd of WindClanners, "The exercise will do me some good." Cloudedpelt nodded, and jumped off the Tallrock. "Timefur, Sunfur, please come with me." she meowed, entering her den. Cloudedpelt pushed some violet and green herbs towards the two, encouraging them to eat them. Sunfur and Timefur wolfed down their herbs, and began their journey. As the two travelled up the stream in the heat of the Greenleaf sun, Sunfur felt the most peculiar feeling; He felt as if he were with Dewlight once again. Timefur turned around, and began to walk side-by-side with Sunfur. She smiled as the Moonpool came into sight. "So..." Timefur meowed, after a long silence, "Do you know who will be your deputy?" Sunfur shrugged. He hadn't given it much thought. "Alright, you go in. I'll wait out here." Timefur meowed, watching the Sun rise to the highest point as they arrived at the Moonpool. Sunfur took a deep breath. This was the first time he had ever been to the Moonpool. He darted in, and sat down. He felt cool, and relaxed as he drank from the pool, before feeling ice-cold and drifting into a peaceful slumber... A black starry tom sat in front of Sunfur. There was a slight breeze blowing through the clearing, but Sunfur didn't care. He looked around, at the four great trees that surrounded him. "Welcome, Sunfur of ThunderClan. Are you prepared to recieve your nine lives in the name of WindClan?" the tom whispered, just as Sunfur realized it was his grandfather, Moontail. Sunfur gave a quick nod, and eight other cats stepped into the clearing. Moontail took a step forward, and his nose touched Sunfur's. "With this life I give you courage. Use it well to defend your clan." he declared, emotionlessly. A jolt of pain burst through Sunfur. He felt the pain of a thousand injuries coming on him at once; as if he were being clawed apart by thousands of cats. The pain suddenly ceased as the second cat, a brown tabby she-cat who he noticed had but one eye came forward. 'Jaggedfang,' Sunfur thought, 'The cat who was injustly murdered by Twilightstar, Lovestar's father.' "With this life I give you justice." Jaggedfang meowed, her voice soothing Sunfur, "Use it well to judge the actions of others." Sunfur felt no pain; only sorrow. He felt as if, everything in the world he lived for, his clan, his parents... everything, had just died, leaving Sunfur alone and empty. A third cat came forth, just as Jaggedfang dissappeared. This tom's eyes glistened with wisdom, and he had fern-like fur, that fanned out resembling a fern. Sunfur had never met this cat, but he knew it was Fernstar, one of Dewclaw's best friends as a warrior. He died protecting Dewclaw's first litter from Bengal, but died in vain. "With this life... I give you loyalty to what you believe to be right. Use it well to guide your clan in times of trouble." Fernstar muttered, as if he wanted to get it over with. Sunfur winced as a sharp pain pushed at his sides. He sat down, beginning to get dizzy. The fourth... cat stepped forth. This cat was five times the size of a normal cat, and had a golden pelt. Leonna, Bengal's Lioness deputy, who had sacrificed herself to kill the bloodthirsty Bengal was standing before Sunfur. "With this life I give you tireless energy. Use it well to carry out the duties of a leader." she boomed, every syllable she spoke sending a firebolt of pain into Sunfur. Leonna stepped back, allowing a gorgeous white she-cat to come forth. The she-cat wrapped her tail around Sunfur, healing the pain he felt. "With this life I give you protection. Use it well to care for your clan as a mother cares for her kits." the she-cat meowed softly, protecting Sunfur from the unbearable pain. The she-cat, whom Sunfur could not recall ever meeting, disappeared like the other four cats. The sixth cat, this one a rather large and muscular tom, came forth. Sunfur's heart melted as he noticed that this was his kit... his precious Stormkit, who had died the day before his apprentice's ceremony, as a warrior of StarClan. "With this life I give you mentoring. Use it well to train the young cats of your clan." Stormkit whispered to his father, before running off to join the others. Sunfur wanted to die. He wanted to die than have to put up with the painful lives. Sunfur's vision became blurry as the seventh cat, a black tomcat came forth. This cat was indeed one of Bengal's followers that turned good, Darktail. "With this life I give you compassion. Use it well for the elders of your clan and for all cats weaker than you." Darktail meowed, pressing a paw to Sunfur's forehead, soothing the pain just as the sweet white she-cat had done. As Darktail turned away, Sunfur let out a brief wail of pain, but then stopped, looking at the last cat, a cat he knew oh so well. "Dewlight..." he whispered as his sister came forth. "With this life I give you noblilty and certainty and faith. Use it well as you lead your clan in the ways of StarClan and the warrior code." Dewlight meowed, flicking her starry tail. Sunfur felt numb inside as Dewlight continued, "I hail you by your new name, Sunstar. But alas, there cannot be two Sunstars in the forest. Therefore, I shall grant you a new name, Dawnstar. Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine live of a leader and StarClans grants you the guardianship of WindClan. Defend it well, care for young and old, honor your ancestors and the warrior code. Live each life with pride and dignity." Chapter Three - Somewhere north of the Lake "The cats of the lake live further south of here, father! I know it!" barked a small wolf excitedly. The largest of the pack, a big black wolf, sighed. "How do you even know this Sunstripe is still alive?" he replied, as he walked. The smaller wolf's stride got bigger. "Because, I know for a fact she does." he barked confidently. The black wolf turned around. "DarkClaws, halt!" he ordered, and his pack stopped in their tracks. The black wolf approached the nearby cliff, where his son was already waiting. "There it is, father... the lake of the warrior clans." he whispered, a smug grin on his face. Chapter Four - RiverClan Sunstar looked up at the dusk sky, and turned to look at her Medicine Cat, Jadeflick. "They have returned. I can sense it. But what will happen this time?" she whispered, unsure if she should be happy or in despair. Jadeflick looked into his small pool of water, "Even Medicine Cats cannot foretell the future. But StarClan has told me that what has happened before shall return." Suddenly, Braveflash appeared from what seemed to be nowhere. "Jadeflick! Come quick! Appleflower..." he whispered, sorrow in his eyes. Jadeflick jumped off the Highrocks, and flicked his bushy tail, "Lead the way, Braveflash." Braveflash and Jadeflick ran side by side to the warrior's den, where Appleflower, Braveflash's mate, was laying. Her eyes were pleading with Jadeflick, begging him to do something. "She's in pain..." Braveflash whispered, trailing off as he sat by her side. Jadeflick gasped, looking at the unnatural size of Appleflower's stomach. "Great StarClan! Appleflower, why did you not tell me you were kitting!" Jadeflick yowled in astonishment, sitting by her side. "By StarClan..." Jadeflick whispered, looking in triumph and wonder at Appleflower and her kits. Jadeflick took a step backwards, to give the new parents some space. He wondered if StarClan had blessed Appleflower with these thirteen kits, or cursed her. A whispery voice filled Jadeflick's head, as if there was a cat inside his head, trying to get out. "The youngest, the unlucky one, shall let the powers go to the light... and the dark..." Appleflower looked up at Sunstar, then at all of her kits proudly. "Their names are Spritekit," she mewed, looking at a small brown she-kit, "Ebonykit..." she turned to the pure black tomkit, "Ivorykit," she spoke, licking the pure white she-kit, "Butterflykit," she said, turning to the grey shekit, "Deerkit," Appleflower meowed, directing Sunstar's attention to the light brown tomkit, "Bearkit," she meowed, looking at the tomkit beside Deerkit, "Riverkit," she smiled, licking the grey she-kit at her paws, "Maplekit," she said again, turning to the dark brown she-kit beside her, "Orangekit," Appleflower whispered to the jumpy orange-red tomkit laying down in front of her, "Dreamkit," Appleflower said, staring at the dirty white she-kit beside Orangekit and Riverkit, "Birdkit," she meowed, turning to the brown tomkit behind her, "Snowkit and Goldenkit," Appleflower declared finally, her gaze shifting to the two almost identical white she-kits by her side. Chapter Five - ShadowClan "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the highbranch for a Clan meeting!" Redstar yowled, his voice echoing throughout the camp. The ShadowClanners crawled out of their dens, and looked up at Redstar, who's deep red eyes were glimmering with a longing for murder. "As you all know," Redstar spat, looking angrily at his clan, "Because of Snakefang's 'generousity', WindClan now believes they can travel on our territory. We are going to prove them wrong. Snakefang, you have been demoted from Deputy as your actions have been against my will, and Rubyheart will be taking your place." Rubyheart, a brown-red she-cat with a long white stripe down her back and up her tail, looked up, amazed. Her green eyes glittered with excitement as she listened to the Clan calling her name, 'Rubyheart! Rubyheart!' Redstar jumped off the Highbranch, a cruel look on his face. Rubyheart approached Redstar, and followed him into his den. "Now, Rubyheart," Redstar snapped, sitting down on his bed of moss, "You will lead the attack on WindClan." Rubyheart jumped back. She didn't want to attack an innocent clan... "But aren't we allowed to travel on other's territory as long as we're one fox-lengt---" she was interupted by Redstar. Redstar's fur stood on end. "Who cares?" he snapped, unsheathing his claws. Rubyheart let out a sigh. "Wait until the next gathering, at least." Redstar growled, and closed his eyes, "Get. Out. Of. My. Den." Rubyheart nodded, and darted out of Redstar's den. Chapter Six - The Place of No Stars "You say the stone has fallen near a... lake?" a large ghostly wolf constructed of vapour snarled, to the small cats looking up at her. One of the cats stepped forward. "Yes, mighty Nocturnal. The Red stone you seek has fallen there. Nocturnal stood up, and the ghostly vapour surrounding her turned solid. The vapour turned to fur, and she became a mighty and fearsome black wolf. Tiny yellow lines appeared on her body, all originating from a spot on her chest. The lines finished on the tip of Nocturnal's large tail, and turned deep red, along with her eyes. "Ma mxi Zopi ay mxi Wzojwomv E ra!" Nocturnal yowled, her mighty and fearsome howl ringing throughout the forest. In a heartbeat, Nocturnal was gone. The little cats looked at eachother, fearfully, and ran towards the great canyon separating StarClan and the Place of No Stars. Bengal snorted, wondering why those weak little cats were scared of Nocturnal. He laid on his side, looking at his giant paw. It had only been three moons since had been alive, slaughtering the cats of the forest in an attempt to harness the power of the clans. He growled, annoyed with his foolishness. The tiger got to his paws, and looked up at the dark trees surrounding him. "Stendarr! Stendarr!" the cats yowled, stopping at the edge of the canyon. A large white tomcat stepped forward, from the StarClan side, and closed his eyes. His fur became perfect, and a large darker white star on his chest flashed gold for an instant. "Cats of the Dark Forest... What do you require from me?" Stendarr said, his voice like thunder. The little black cat, who had spoken to Nocturnal earlier, approached Stendarr carefully. "She's gone to the Lake of the Clancats. She wants the stone of evil... If she gets that, she plans to conquer the cats living there! They'll stand two seconds against her! You must stop her!" she cried, bowing respectfully to Stendarr. Stendarr looked at his paws, and without blinking, looked up at the sky. "Kynareth! Mara! Gale! Children of the Stars, come to me!" he boomed, causing three white clouds to appear behind him. Out of the first cloud came out a white she-cat, who had vines twisted up her legs. She had a flower tucked behind her left ear, and her eyes were a gorgeous earthly green. Out of the second cloud came another white she-cat, who had unnatural two tails. The tails were intertwined, and her eyes were a light pink. Out of the third cloud came a white tomcat, who had no unnatural features; only fearsome golden eyes. "Yes, father?" all three meowed calmly at once. "Kynareth, Mara and Gale, I have a task for you." Stendarr declared. Chapter Seven - The DarkClaws The wolves ran towards the camp, the small golden wolf at the front. Beside him was his father, the large black wolf. "I'm home." the golden one announced, taking a step forward. He breathed in the fresh scents of the lake, remembering the sweet and familiar scent of the RiverClan cats. The large black wolf halted, his pack halting behind him. "We're going back to the cliffs to set up a camp. You can come home when you're ready." the wolf said, turning around, before shouting out orders. The golden wolf darted forward, eager to see Sunstripe and Goldenflower. Suddenly, the golden wolf noticed a small tomcat, glaring at him. "Hello, RiverClanner!" the Wolf barked, "Can I see Sunstripe?" The tomcat looked at the golden wolf quizically, and backed away. "There... is no Sunstripe here." the tomcat meowed quietly after a moment of dead silence. The golden wolf paused. He saw another cat, far behind the tomcat. She was golden with darker orange stripes, and she smelt unlike the others... fresh, like flowers. He darted towards her, as fast as his paws would take him. It didn't take him long to realize that the she-cat was running towards him as well. They both stopped a few fox-lengths from eachother, unsure of what to do next. The she-cat gasped. "Is... that... really you, Wildheart?" she whispered, taking a kitstep forward. Wildheart nodded. "Is that you, Sunstripe...?" he asked back, getting closer. "Sunstar, now." Sunstar chuckled, touching Wildheart's nose. Chapter Eight - WindClan "Dawnstar... thank you so much for allowing me to be your deputy," Silverlight meowed, flicking his tail in delight. Dawnstar looked up at the starry sky, still deep in thought. He had never felt so torn... so divided between ThunderClan and WindClan. Had StarClan made the right decision? What if Lovestar were to attack WindClan? He could never bring himself to harm any of his former clanmates... Silverlight looked at Dawnstar, worriedly. "Are... you alright?" he whispered, not wanting to upset the new leader. Dawnstar looked at his paws. A cold breeze blew through the camp, sending chills down Dawnstar's spine. The wind didn't seem to bother Silverlight, or any other WindClanner for that reason. "Yes." Dawnstar declared simply, before jumping off the Tallrock and padding into his den. It felt warm inside the den, and as Dawnstar snuggled into his bed of moss, he felt warmer than ever. It was almost like the bed had never been used... now that he thought of it, it was probably was never used. He had just remembered that the majority of WindClan slept outside. Would WindClan think of him as a softie? Dawnstar let out a sigh, and drifted into a calm, peaceful slumber. As the sun rose the next morning, Dawnstar was awoken by his deputy, Silverlight. "Dawnstar, I organized the patrols and everything. I was asked by Stardust if you wanted to go on the patrol she was leading this afternoon." Silverlight meowed, content of his work. Dawnstar gave Silverlight a brief, curt nod, and stood up, preparing for what the day would bring him. "Dawnstar! I could have sworn I saw a massive black wolf near Horseplace! And it glowed!" exclaimed Aurapaw, who was standing beside Lillypad. Lillypad gave Dawnstar a sheepish look. "I didn't see it." she muttered. Dawnstar smiled for a brief moment, and turned away. "I'll investigate on tonight's patrol. Now go and sleep." he smiled, licking his leg. There was a snarl nearby. Dawnstar turned around, and noticed Shadowclaw sitting in the shadow of the Nursery. "I wouldn't take orders from this Squirrel-eater," he snapped, glancing briefly at the den, "Hey, Mister 'StarClan's Chosen', in case you haven't realized, Amberkit is ready for apprenticing today." Dawnstar glared at Shadowclaw, and jumped onto the Tallrock. "Cats of WindClan! Gather beneath the Tallrock for a Clan meeting!" Dawnstar yowled, and smiled as the cats immediately made their way towards the Tallrock. "Sparkledeye, could you please bring forth Amberkit?" Dawnstar meowed, sitting down. Sparkledeye prodded the tiny brown kit forward, backing away as the tiny she-kit stood frozen beneath the Tallrock. "This is a proud day for WindClan, by naming apprentices we show WindClan will survive and remain strong. Amberkit, from now on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Amberpaw." Amberpaw turned around, fear in her tiny amber eyes. She then took a deep breath, and stood still. "Stardust, you are ready for an apprentice, you will be Amberpaw's mentor. I know you will pass on your wisdom to Amberpaw, and teach her the skills that will make her a brave warrior of WindClan." Dawnstar finished, flicking his tail with pride. Stardust stepped forward as the clan chanted Amberpaw's name, and touched noses with her tiny apprentice. "Welcome to the world of the warriors." Stardust whispered. "You ready?" Stardust meowed, Amberpaw at her paws. Dawnstar ran towards the two, and grinned. "More ready than ever!" Dawnstar meowed, cheerfully. The trio silently made their way down the stream, marking the border as they went. Suddenly, a new scent filled the air. One that was familiar to Dawnstar, one that filled him with memories of his childhood. He looked ahead, and noticed a grey she-cat sitting past the border. It was Rainfur. Chapter Nine - ThunderClan Lovestar stared into the nearby puddle, lost in her memories. She remembered being trapped in the ShadowClan-ThunderClan tunnels, and how Sunpaw risked his life to save her. She remembered being pushed away by Sunfur, who took the blow of Bolta, one of Bengal's strongest followers. She remembered sneaking into Bengal's camp with Sunfur in order to rescue Twilightstar and Dewclaw. It seemed like it was only yesterday that Lovestar had been laughing beside Sunfur, having a great time. Now he was gone. He joined WindClan without even telling her goodbye. Should she feel upset? Neglected? Confused? Lovestar had no idea what to feel. She sat and sighed to herself, not noticing Dogface approaching her from behind. Lovestar jumped, hoping Dogface wouldn't be upset by her sudden movements. Dogface's face had been destroyed as a kit when Bengal had led his group into the camp, and as a result, most cats weren't used to seeing the scars and indents up close. "Sorry, Dogface. I was lost in my thoughts." Lovestar muttered, sitting down. Dogface purred, and sat down in front of Lovestar. "Everyone can't wait until you announce the new deputy." Lovestar flicked her tail, remembering Sunfur. "I was considering Neverlight, Forestheart or Icepelt. What do you think?" "Neverlight is a bit too big for his pelt. He'd probably boss everyone around and cause unnecessary battles. Forestheart is nice, he'd have the makings of a good deputy. But Icepelt has never had an apprentice..." Lovestar purred, realizing what a wise cat Dogface was. And she had Firefrost as an apprentice. Perhaps Dogface would be the best choice... "And so, in the presence of StarClan, I declare Dogface as ThunderClan's new deputy!" Lovestar yowled, her voice filled with sorrow. "Dogface! Dogface!" the chanting began, causing Dogface to shine with pride. Suddenly, there was a yowl of alarm from the medicine cat den. Lovestar looked over, and gasped as Scarstripe dragged the corpse of Lightningstrike out of the den. "Who did this...?" Lovestar whispered weakly, Lightningnight's lifeless golden eyes staring at her. Scarstripe licked Lightningnight's forehead respectfully, and let out a whimper of sadness. "I don't know. I just went back in to see what was taking Lightningnight so long to come out, and..." Scarstripe took a deep breath, and looked down at Lightningnight. Dogface stared in horror at the Medicine Cat's corpse, remembering the horrible memories of Bengal entering the camp, and slaying her mother and two of her siblings... "I'm... sorry, Lovestar. I need to get away from here..." Dogface whispered to the leader, before running off. Chapter Ten - The Grove of Nocturnal Bolta looked up at her two children, Utri and Exodus, before falling to the ground, lifelessly. Behind her was Nocturnal, her blood red claws unsheathed. Utri stood in front of Exodus protectively, looking up at the giant wolf. "What do you want?" he hissed, standing his ground. Nocturnal grinned. She saw great promise in these two panthers. "I am in search of cats to join my clan." Nocturnal declared. "A... Clan?" Exodus meowed, stepping forward. Nocturnal sat down, sheathing her mighty claws. "Night-Eye Clan," Nocturnal barked with a smug grin, for thinking of a name that quickly, "You will have power over all the forest if you join me. You will have powers beyond your belief, and all you must do is offer a sacrifice to me once a moon." Utri smiled. "I like the sound of that. We'll do it." he declared, suddenly noticing the giant vine-covered Marble Pillar behind Nocturnal. Nocturnal turned around, and the vines fell off, showing that the pillar was in fact, a Statue of herself. "I've been around for a while." she grinned, standing up, "And now I must go gather more followers. You two stay here and create some dens." Nocturnal darted away, fading into the darkness. Exodus gasped, staring at the blood that had been splattered against the bottom of the statue. "Utri..." she whispered, terror in her tiny voice, "Did we make the right decision...?" Chapter Eleven - RiverClan "How have you been?" Sunstar meowed, rubbing against Wildheart's chest. Wildheart grinned, showing his pearl-white teeth. "Good! Bane's been getting on Blackheart's case, though. He says the RedClaws are gonna return, but I doubt that." Wildheart barked, ignoring the stares and odd looks from the other RiverClanners, "But enough about me. What about you? How has Goldenflower been?" Sunstar looked at her paws, remembering how Bengal had killed her mother, Goldenflower. "Goldenflower was killed." she whispered, her voice weak. Wildheart's eyes softened, as he wrapped Sunstar in his big, bushy tail. "That stinks..." he whispered back, not knowing what to say. But Wildheart yearned to ask Sunstar so many questions. It had been many seasons since Wildheart was simply known as Wild, and stumbled upon the Clan cats during a Gathering. He remembered looking up at the Great Tree, his gaze shifting from Adderstar, the mighty ShadowClan leader, to Guststar, the nimble WindClan leader, to Shiningstar, the wise ThunderClan leader, to at last, Oceanstar, the majestic RiverClan leader. None of the Clans wanted anything to do with him. But it was Sunstar, who had been Sunstripe and the RiverClan deputy at the time, who convinced Oceanstar to let him stay in RiverClan. She had given him an apprentice name, Wildpup, and eventually gave him his warrior name, Wildheart. "Are.. you alright?" Sunstar whispered, breaking the long silence. Wildheart nodded. Sunstar's eyes suddenly widened, and she looked up at Wildheart. "Is Star still alive...?" Sunstar whispered, referring to the great Wolf Mage who had blessed the forest with Animal Magic. Wildheart nodded again. "But just barely. She's being kept alive by our healer, and she's trying to teach Stormpad how to control it." He paused for a moment, and grinned. "Try it." he whispered to Sunstar. Sunstar smiled back, and took a step back. She closed her eyes, and her body flashed a rainbow color as it got bigger, her pelt becoming golden and her body taking the shape of a Lioness. "Animal Magic has returned." Sunstar said after taking a few moments to get used to her Animal form. Chapter Twelve - Night-Eye Clan "Utri, Exodus! I have found many more who wish to join my clan." Nocturnal boomed, entering the camp. Utri and Exodus looked up, and gasped as they saw nearly fifteen cats and wolves trailing behind Nocturnal. Three cats stepped up, all black with the exception of a brown she-cat. "These two black tomcats are Crow and Blood. This she-cat was once from the clans, her name is Daedraheart." Nocturnal explained, her glyphs glowing, "And you must choose two of these cats, one to be the third leader of Night-Eye Clan, and one to serve as your Servant of Night, who will take your place if something is to happen to one of you." Utri looked at Exodus. "I think Crow looks leader-worthy. And Blood too." he whispered to his sister. Exodus grinned. "Crow will be our leader. Blood will be our servant." she announced, watching Crow look boastfully behind him. A large brown wolf stepped forth, his eyes an icy cold blue. "I was told I was to be your Dark Priest." he said, his voice jagged and scratchy. Nocturnal tipped her head. "And this is Loucamie, your Dark Priest." she said, her voice echoing throughout the grove. "Night-Eye Clanners! Gather before your Ancient One for a Clan meeting!" Nocturnal boomed, watching as the cats and wolves hurriedly made their way towards the altar. Nocturnal sat down, and glared at her followers. "As you all know, your leaders are merely servants of mine. You will follow me, carry out my orders before those of Utri, Crow and Exodus. I have spent thousands of years planning this, so don't upset me." Nocturnal turned to Utri, who was sitting down behind her, a prideful look pinned on his face. "Utri, you shall be the Leader of Misery, striking fear and pain into the hearts of those who oppose me." she boomed, before padding over to Crow. "Crow, you shall be the Leader of Naught, wiping out our enemies and erasing their existance." Nocturnal barked. Nocturnal made her way past Crow, and stopped at Exodus. "Exodus, you shall be the Leader of Nightmares, making those who oppose us suffer in their sleep." Exodus, Utri and Crow listened as the cats and wolves shouted out their names. Exodus felt a jolt of pride zip through her, as she jumped off the altar and made her way to her den. "My leaders, now that you know more about your Clan, I must now tell you what I plan to do." Nocturnal barked at her three leaders, "First we shall peacefully go to the closest clan, who I have realized seem to think that they own this land. If they agree to ally with us, we shall spare them. Once that is done, we shall go from Clan to Clan, wiping them out. Then we shall truly rule the forest." Exodus had no idea what to think. The cats had never done anything to them... Any why did Nocturnal only want to Ally with one clan? Utri nodded, and looked at his paws. "We shall be ready." he declared simply, before padding past Nocturnal. Chapter Thirteen - RiverClan "I call being Firestar!" Ebonykit shouted, jumping onto a tiny rock. Bearkit let out a squeal of excitement. "I wanna be Tigerstar! Or Scurge!" he mewed. Appleflower laughed. "You mean Scourge, silly." Riverkit and Snowkit looked at eachother, and called out at the exact same time. "I wanna be Sandstorm!" Falconkit looked up at Redpelt. The one moon old she-kit loved to play games like this one. "Mama," she mewed to Redpelt, "Can I play?" Redpelt nodded, and Falconkit ran towards Appleflower and her kits. "Can I be Bluestar?" she meowed, her blue eyes as large as mice. Ivorykit made lines in the dirt. "So Ebonykit is Firestar, Bearkit is Tigerstar, Riverkit is Sandstorm, I'm Spottedleaf, Falconkit is Bluestar, Butterflykit is Yellowfang, Birdkit is Redtail, Orangekit is Whitestorm, Snowkit is---" Ivorykit was interupted by Sunstar, who had darted into the nursery the moment she turned into a cat once again. "Appleflower... the Magic... Stormpad..." Sunstar gasped, out of breath. Appleflower's eyes widened. "My kits couldn't possibly..." she whispered, unable to make any louder of a sound. Sunstar nodded, and padded out of the den. She looked around, remembering the time when Star had left because there were too many cats using their powers for evil. She shuddered at one of her memories... "That's right, Sunstripe!" Darkdream yowled, his red eyes blazing with fury as he closed his eyes, transforming into a giant horse, his mane and hooves flaming. Sunstripe backed away, unsure of what to do. "Star!" she yowled, hoping the wolf mage would hear him. A glowing light appeared before Sunstripe, growing bigger and bigger. The light formed a giant Dire wolf, that was the size of Darkdream in his Nightmare form. With ease, the ancient Wolven mage killed Darkdream, with merely a single bite. Star transformed into a wolf once again, and looked at Sunstripe. "Darkdream will awaken in a moon. If I do not leave now, the Lake will be destroyed by this curse i've bestowed upon you. I'm sorry, Sunstripe." Star whispered, looking at Oceanstar's lifeless corpse, ashamed. Star looked at his giant glowing paws. "Please. Don't come looking for me, Sunstripe. I will never come back. I will leave you peacefully." he whispered, a starry teardrop falling from his eyes. Sunstripe had no idea how Star was crying, since wolves nor cats could cry. But then, she gasped as the teardrop touched one of her paws, causing it to glow faintly. When she looked up, Star was gone. Sunstar looked at her paws. Star had been right the entire time. Darkdream would have been a good cat if it weren't for the magic. She let out a sigh, wondering if the magic was going to aid the clans this time, or if it would only tear them apart. Chapter Fourteen - WindClan "I can't believe you've come back." Dawnstar whispered to Rainfur, who was now sitting beside him. Rainfur purred softly, and rubbed against Dawnstar. "I missed you, Sunfur." she whispered back to him, her eyes sparkling. Stardust coughed, and then growled. "Dawnstar, let's get back to camp." she hissed, padding away with Amberpaw. "Dawnstar?" Rainfur meowed, confused. "Yeah... Dewlight gave me a completely new name during the ceremony." Dawnstar meowed, forgetting the rule against telling others the leader's ceremony. "Let's go." Rainfur meowed, padding away. Dawnstar laid down in his mossy bed, happily. Suddenly, he smelt a familiar scent. At first, he thought it was Rainfur, wanting to see him. But when Dawnstar caught a glimpse of the Black tomcat who had entered his den, he knew something was dangerously wrong. It was Darkheart. "You have a choice, father." Darkheart hissed, claws unsheathed, "To give your clan to me, and be exiled but live, or to die a painful death." Dawnstar looked at his paws. His son could easily kill him, considering the fact he could never lay a paw on Darkheart. "Fine. I'll give you WindClan. But I'll be back." Dawnstar hissed, getting to his paws. Dawnstar, followed by Darkheart, jumped onto the Tallrock. "Cats of WindClan, gather beneath the Tallrock for a clan meeting!" Dawnstar yowled, watching his clan gather. Dawnstar took a deep, long breath. "StarClan has called me away on a long and perilous journey. I give my sincerest apologies to Silverlight, but my son, Darkheart will be taking my place." Dawnstar meowed, realizing this was merely his third day as a leader. Dawnstar couldn't bring himself to stay any longer, especially after hearing the hisses and snarls from the crowd of cats. He jumped off the Tallrock, and padded away. Far, far away... Darkheart grinned confidently. "Now there are going to be changes around here. Serious changes." Darkheart growled, "First of all, any elders, queens and kits are to live at the border. I cannot have you littering my camp with your pitiful cries." There was a look of shock on the faces of Brokenclaw, Needletail and Sparkledeye, but they dared not argue. "Second, any warriors to disobey my commands will be driven out." Darkheart spat. "By you and what army?" Stardust hissed. Shadowclaw grinned, and jumped onto the Tallrock, triggering Foxfur, Fireflight, Northstorm, Furrypelt and Aurapaw to do the same. "This army." Shadowclaw growled. The cats began to clear out, including the majority of the warriors. Darkheart flicked his tail in triumph, and then turned, only to see a black she-cat staring right at him. "Rogue! This is DarkClan territory. Leave now." Darkheart growled at her. The she-cat grinned. "I understand now why Nocturnal wishes to ally with you." she meowed. Darkheart sat down, feeling that this cat was no threat to him. "You see, I am Aurora, representing Nocturnal. She wishes to become your ally. She says if she has permission to use your warriors when needed, live in your camp and territory, and feed off your prey, then she will protect you and give you many dark powers. What say you?" Aurora meowed. Darkheart nodded, considering the benefits of becoming Allies with this 'Nocturnal'. "Very well then. Tell this Nocturnal that I, Darkstar of DarkClan, would be very much willing to be her ally." To be Continued in Clash of Claws. If you enjoyed this fanfic, please leave a comment. (: Category:Shigura's Fanfictions Category:Fan Fictions Category:Content Tag Needed